


Howl

by CascadingMidnight



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Javier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Bill, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, canon pairings mentioned - Freeform, convenient infertility bc mpreg isn’t my thing, jack is born but nothing in regards to the main pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMidnight/pseuds/CascadingMidnight
Summary: Mating season was a rough time for those not paired, but if the feelings are mutual its never too late to change that.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***UPDATE*** Due to convenience the first chapter has been split into two separate parts, so if you’re a returning reader skip to chapter three! I did it for editing purposes because it was so long I was having a hard time spotting errors, and I can only guess it’d be a hassle to read too. Along with the fact that the length itself was slowing down new content since it was such a daunting word count to try and match. Instead of doing that I just gave Javier’s POV two chapters, and held off until I got both done so there wasn't any disappointment that it was only technically one new chapter

Met with the night air it offered an immediate relief to Bill’s nose once he staggered out of the mouth of a cave with his hand fumbling to readjust the crotch of his jeans. The mixed stench of pheromones that wafted through the cavern he had emerged from was so much on his enhanced sense of smell that it had started to give the large werewolf a migraine a couple of days ago. Ideally, it was a good place for the Van der Linde gang betas to lay low. In the ground their scents were confined within a single secluded spot, but it was a double edged sword for all those trapped inside. 

His heavy legs carried him down the incline a couple feet away from the entrance to lean his weight on the base of a large tree trunk. While he took an appreciative breath his hand rubbed down his face to fall to his coat pocket, and pull out a cigarette. The outlaw lit it with a match between his lips before smoke blew out of his nostrils in an attempt to dull what remained however much he could, though the underlying problem just seemed to linger within his pants. 

Bill hated this. Three years and he never got used to these... ‘heats' yet, as the others would call it.— Like they were a bunch of animals. It pissed him off to not be in control of his body like this, and haven come from a human background that both confused and made him feel gross. 

At the dawn of his first mating season he had gotten “the talk” from an amused Dutch and Hosea. Who practically snickered to themselves at having to explain the process to a confused, and somewhat horrified adult. Since he was turned everything his new body was capable of was crazy to him, but nothing compared to the split second of terror the beta had the concept that he could get pregnant. Luckily, there was only so much his base biology could change.

However, no matter how natural the heat was for werewolves at his age nothing could really prepare him for the next couple of weeks of being cooped up with his friends all so horny they could cry. Bill knew they had to be in a safe spot for the time this went on as to not attract any visitors, which also bugged him out, but he found to stay in that relatively confined space with no barriers between them for one more second unbearable. 

_Just one, and I’ll go back in. No problem._ He reassured himself. The alpha’s in the group were patrolling the area, and it was just him so the outlaw convinced himself that sneaking out alone for a quick smoke break would be safe enough with him even haven brought his gun along for extra measure.

As an adult male of course he had been horny before, but this was like an overwhelming wave of lust that went on forever. He woke up turned on, spent the day turned on, ate turned on, bathed turned on, and went to sleep turned on. It had started to wear down on his mind to the point where it began to emotionally rile him up too, in similar fashion to when he was drunk or mentally compromised. Bill found himself in such a bad mood that he just outright insisted no one talk to him at all. The only respite was that he’d rather be angry than aroused, even so it was still hard to pick who was worse: him or Sean.

All together the Van der Linde betas consisted of Arthur, Mac, Lenny, Tilly, himself, and of course the aforementioned Sean. The omegas without a pair stayed with them, which right now wasn't anyone with Molly paired up with Dutch, and John to Abigail.— A female alpha originally brought on as a prostitute for times like these in particular before her and the former became a thing. That plan became dust in the wind, but it wasn’t like it really benefited him in particular for reasons she swore not to tell anyone.

Bill knew finding an alpha to pair off with like their instincts wanted for the night would relieve some of the excruciating sex drive, and there was more among them than just Abigail. However the thought of sleeping with Dutch or Hosea made him recoil. He doubted he could ever look himself in the eye if he went through with either of those given the roles in their relationships. Their leader was probably tied up with his own affairs anyway, and Molly wanted to share about as much as John. Hosea also wouldn’t take another mate after Bessie. 

The rest of the alpha’s were Javier, Charles, Davey, Karen, and Micah. The average pack didn’t have so many, but their gang was different and offered a home to those who didn’t fit into society. It wasn’t just betas and the omegas that had a desire to escape the norms they were born into. Alpha’s without a pack of their own often lived lonely lives, and weren’t adopted in easily to an already established power dynamic. That was how Dutch and Hosea met then decided they’d make a home for these other outcasts, even extending to humans who’d also become long time members. 

Most would think with this many opposite sexes together there’d be a bit more excitement during mating season, but part of their unconventional lifestyle meant when this time came around the focus turned to the security of the affected members rather than chaotic decisions based on their hormones. Mates weren’t discouraged, and sex still happened, but with the respectful steps they took it excluded any potential pairs that would have otherwise ended in rejection.

Bill was grateful for this, he hated to feel vulnerable, and there was only a single person he’d ever actively want to touch him during the other eleven months of the year. It had been proven prior that others would laugh at him so he didn’t talk about it, but with romance the rough outlaw was pretty simple minded too. Although he’d admit to himself if he had known how juvenile the statement of ‘why would you ever have sex with someone you didn’t want to be with?’ sounded aloud he wouldn’t have said it in front of Arthur. Still it remained to him that it seemed like a horrible idea to go through something so personal for it not to matter afterward, especially with people you have to continue to interact with on a day-to-day basis. 

“Hey.”

Bill almost screamed in surprise while the stock of his gun met the face of the person who seemed to suddenly appear next to him in the dark.

“ _Ouch_ , tu hijo de puta!” 

“Javier!”

“Ugh, no shit,” The only Spanish speaker of the group spat while he checked to see if his nose was broken. If it did it had already healed. “What are you doing out here? You reek, we could smell you from the camp.”

“That far?”

“Yes, you fool. You really are new to all of this, aren’t you?”

“ _No_ ,” Bill quickly justified himself. “—Just, goddamn it. You spend one moment in that cave with the _smell_ , and the _bitching_ and you’d be ready to claw your way out of there too.”

“Even so, it’s still not good for you to be messing around out here right now. Did you even tell Arthur where you were going?”

“Oh, I’m a fucking grown ass man, not some young broad walking around late at night. The entrance is right there. I’m _fine_ ,” He snapped back at the chastising with a bit of defensiveness cutting into his tone. 

Under normal circumstances he did like Javier and his companionship; Bill just hated to feel like he was being protected because he wasn’t trusted enough to handle himself, or emasculated by the normative roles he’d gotten stuck with in his new biology as a beta.

Even more he loathed how part of his mind tried to romanticize it, and then he’d have to consciously reinstill in himself that there was nothing cherishable in dead weight. When Bill’s heart jumped his tired brain woke up to shove it back down, still how nice and somewhat painful it was to feel important. If only for a moment, but the more he indulged his fantasies the more the perception of his reality hurt.

“—Just go away.”

“ _Ay_ , real great to see you too, but can’t do amigo. Dutch told me to stick around until you go back in,” Javier said dryly and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the cave.

“O-oh,” Bill automatically relented to their leader’s orders with no further protest, but averted his eyes from his company while he tried to focus on the smell that wafted from the burning tobacco instead of Javier. Betas and omegas weren’t the only ones that got a surge of potency, and it already began to prove stronger than second hand smoke. 

The bearded outlaw could’ve cursed as the breather he took had just finally started to calm down his hormones for what he saw as the most attractive member of the gang to show up. If only he knew how great it was actually to see him.

“...Well, I’m finishing my cigarette.”

“Trust me, the last place I want to stand watch is in front of that pit right now… but I didn’t trust Micah to be the one to do it, so I volunteered to see what was going on for myself,” Javier huffed and wiggled the remaining soreness out of his nose. “The creepy bastard.”

“So you did come because you were worried?”

“I mean… I could always go get him for you. I’m sure he’d be delighted,” Javier snided in a rhetorical way at the question with an outstretched hand to the woods. It was true he had zero desire to find out how the other alpha was dealing with the recent stress.

“No, _no_ … I appreciate you.— Everything is just… pissing me off so much. I feel like I’ve had a headache for three days,” Bill grumbled, and put down his gun to rub his face for the second time with his free hand until he fished another cigarette out from his pocket as a peace offering. “...Sorry, about your face.”

“It’s fine... just this once,” The younger outlaw conceded with a good natured ‘ _tsk_ ’ and accepted the smoke in between his fingers before he leaned forward to light it on the match Bill struck for him next. “I won’t stand so close next time.”

 _That ain’t the problem._ “It ain’t like you to do something foolish like sneaking up behind a feller armed in the middle of the night,” He observed once the tobacco was lit, and waved out the flame while Javier sighed through his lips in an exhale of smoke.

“Well… admittedly, I’ve been a bit out of it myself too.”

Bill nodded in true understanding, and took another drag off his own cigarette while he unconsciously took in the silhouette of the black haired man that stood with him in the moonlight. He felt like he hadn’t seen him in a couple of days. If the times were worse for wear on him it didn’t show, still pretty as ever.

“I always feel worse for the betas and omegas, though. We cope, but it always seems harder for you guys,” Javier said. Bill could tell it was an attempt to be nice, but he geared up to give him a hard time anyway. All in good fun.

“Oh gee, thanks for your pity,” The older shifter jeered in a disingenuous positive tone.

“Do you not want me to pity you?” It would appear even Javier was a little taken aback with how suggestive it sounded after it left his mouth. The other man shared the same slackened raised-brow expression with Bill while they looked slightly wide eyed back at one another for a tick.

“Coping?”

“...Shut up,” Javier spoke from behind his hand that had moved to shield his face in mild humiliation before they both started to share a griefed chuckle at their situation. Bill always liked the sound of Javier’s laugh though he tried not to let his addled brain dwell on it right now. It was bad enough in the normal season.

Even in the time Javier first came to them while he was starved and fatigued there was something striking about him to the former newest recruit. Underneath the cuts and dirt you could see the reminisce of his good looks, dark hair still feathered in a slight natural wave over his face, cheeks stained in a flush from sunburn under a type of gaze he could immediately recognize.

The outlaw’s curiosity became frustration as he’d come to know him as the young handsome gun-slinging revolutionary on the run, dangerous, but humble with a good heart… Who can learn a second language, sing, and even play a goddamn instrument. Bill couldn’t read, but it all sure sounded like Mary-Beth’s fiction enough for him to find it obnoxious. 

Sure there was jealousy and deflection in the presence of a new member though it was different than the pangs of envy Bill, and to a lesser extent everyone else felt, when they looked at John as Dutch’s favorite. A reason he was always next to Arthur during any previous complaint about it since they were already out with each other.

Of course everyone else already knew the beta’s sexuality, although he had only consciously accepted a very few’s knowledge of it at the time. Your first gender mattered little in werewolf dynamics, though he found the internalized homophobia from human society carried over from which they still had to mingle in from time to time. So he still wasn’t very open with his preference, especially around the humans or other shifter’s like himself who once were.

When he looked at Javier he could tell he was the type of man he could easily develop a crush on, and out of everything to be right about. _“Because how could you not?”_ He’d justify to which the older beta would explain after he’s tired of it: _“No, that’s just you.”_

Bill had counted on flaws, something to shatter any idealistic notions with a little good old fashioned grounding reality. For instance the younger outlaw wasn’t quite as smooth as he tried to be and Javier was actually a pretty sore loser, but he loved that. He loved it so much, and above all else he found him fun to be around. Javier acted mature, but he was always close by and quick to join in anything that happened. The beta could see why as he’d be getting scolded by Dutch when he’d catch eyes with the alpha free to do some other business, and he’d smirk at him. It’d give him the thrill to want to do whatever it was he got in trouble for all over again. 

In contrast to how it normally was he had to get past the virtues in order to become closer to one another. 

The rough outlaw was notably awkward and stiff when it came to romance so he knew if he got hung up in these bouts of admiring hesitation they’d never be able to interact, and he really wanted to spend time with Javier. 

The feelings that stirred in his gut while he looked at him now were like a slap in the face to all of his efforts. It was like the universe was dangling everything he wanted right in front of his face, just begging for him to make a mistake.

“This how you been spending the last week? Reflexively hitting on people?” Bill jabbed without any venom in his tone.

“ _No._ ” 

“What have y’all been up to then?,” He kept the conversation a float to anchor his focus as the pheromones in the air began to further dizzy the forefront of mind.

“No one has been doing much of anything... Mostly we’ve been holding down the area, and playing poker with the humans in between patrols,” Javier seemed to think of something and smiled. “Dutch is acting dramatic like when he’s sick when Molly isn’t around, and Hosea keeps snapping at him. Davey has already tried to fight me… Micah’s been so damn anxious lately just being around him makes me nervy too.”

“Sounds fun. Me, Mac, and Tilly are to be separated at all times, and Sean won’t shut up about Karen. Arthur keeps scribbling something fierce in that diary of his.— I think he was crying... I’m not real sure how Lenny is keeping it together, but I’m _so_ goddamn jealous,” Bill laughed lightly in exasperation, and he felt like he would go crazy sooner in his life than he thought. “Who won?”

“Who do you think?” The other man said then smirked confidently with a hand on his hip as smoke drifted out of his tiny grin. 

_This is too much_ , Declared helplessly in Bill’s thoughts as he increasingly became way too hot for comfort. His own cigarette both dropped and died without his notice.

“Is… is it normal to feel like you’re going to pass out?” The larger werewolf huffed out before he slumped fully onto the trunk of the tree. His eyes widened as something started to seep from in between his thighs so his back began to crawl down the bark into a seated position.

“What? No—“ Javier opened his eyes to look over at him with a concerned expression before he quickly moved to brace his arm in fear the beta would just fall over during his descent to the ground. 

Bill didn’t think when he hooked his finger in the collar of his shirt to about the gust of air that would lift to hit the other outlaw right in the nose as he attempted to fan out the temperature. He only looked up when he heard Javier take in a sharp breath to see his brown eyes were impossibly dark with their pupils blown, and that he too had to briefly brace himself with his hand on his knee. 

“...C’mon, let’s get you back to the cave.”

“H-hold on,” The beta swallowed hard while more slick made a mess of his underwear, and he was too embarrassed about it to stand up. Meanwhile a musk wafted off the alpha that could have rolled his eyes back with the reaction that hit his gut. _Goddamn it._ “I—“

“It’s okay,” Javier stammered out awkwardly to try and comfort his friend’s panic the best he could while tension built in his own pants after the realization of what the problem was. To see him pull his lip between his teeth was enough to drag a groan out of Bill’s throat.

Still despite all his erotic grievances the other werewolf kept it together quite well considering there was a beta on the brink of falling apart right below him. It was a winning gesture even if he didn’t mean it to be. 

_Reliable. Supportive. Caring. Loyal. Admira—_

“Javier, _please_ . I’m going to need you to _not_ to be the perfect man right now. I can’t take this,” The beta genuinely pleaded in aggravation like it didn’t sound more of a compliment, but his frustration was genuine.

“How do I do that? What does that even mean?”

“ _Ugh_ , I don’t know either… just d-damn it,” It wasn’t enough to overcome his brief spell of haziness because his right mind was just filled with more concrete panic of his lust, and how he really felt. Bill came to grips with the fact even after his hormones died down past tonight he wouldn't be able to avoid the fact that he really did like the other man too much past puppy love. Pulled up to his feet, and face to face it was hard to resist the truth.

Yet the dishonored infantry member had felt like this before, and much like every other endeavor he went through it was plagued with bad luck and irreversible mistakes. It was enough to keep him wary of any romantic inclinations in the future in fear of any similar circumstances that could arise. 

However when he looked at Javier he was eased by the absence of fear from the certainty that his friend would never do something like that to him. Just like that, the remnants of the past that pricked his mind only brought Bill’s head to the other man’s shoulder for a comforting sniff. He guessed more than anything he feared being wrong about that statement.

“...This is bad,” The older werewolf warned grimly while he stood still like they were both at gunpoint once he realized what he just did. His view was level with the mouth of the cave as he peered at the place he should be headed to, but didn’t really want to be.

“Is it?” Javier responded so simply in a way it caught Bill a bit off guard, and he wasn’t in a position this time to see if it did him too.

“Well it’s not like...it’s not that you’re _not,_ well, uh…” He sputtered while in search of some way to explain himself. 

Anyone would be lucky to have him, to be kept, and loved by him. The only con he could find from being with Javier were his own lack of pros in the end, and the doubt he got caught in at the thought of being discardable. 

_How would anyone be satisfied with me as a partner?_ He’d rationalize, leave it there, and push it away...At least normally. There was a comfortable wall of insecurity and shame that blocked him prior, but he was severely lacking in both at the moment that would have at the bare minimum of kept his mouth shut.

“...I think,” Bill started, but in honesty he spoke a bit thoughtlessly while his eyes faced no one in particular as the larger outlaw found it easier to speak. “The only bad thing about being with you would be trying to go back to how things were after. I don’t know if I could stand seeing you pair off with anyone else.”

“So you… would want to be mates?” There was a certain hesitancy to Javier’s voice that made Bill’s head turn to look at him again as he brushed his fingers over his jaw, was it bashfulness?

To officially become mates was a serious thing among werewolves with a meaning the older shifter’s foreign human experience didn’t quite grasp, although he did know it to be exclusive romantic partners. That which he did understand, and actually he wasn’t that far off with his own personal ideas of what it meant to be sweethearts. Of course that thought completely recontextualized the nerves he had with this situation away if Javier would actually have him. 

There was a sense an alpha could pick up on when the beta they were syncing with was ready to bed down into a nest, and flooded out of Bill who had no real knowledge of it since he never experienced it before. He just knew all of a sudden his body felt relaxed and warm with a feeling of weightlessness. 

“Yeah.. I think, well what I mean—“ As he fumbled through his words again to convey his thoughts a noise that chirped from his throat jolted him in surprise, and another came up as he moved to cover his mouth. Ignorant to the implications of it that melted the werewolf next to him. “Hang on, what the hell is this?...Wha— Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bill himself had just asked this, but under the soft eyed expression he didn’t understand the bearded man became even more self conscious and frazzled. Was he being pitiful? Weird? He started to speak again quickly without waiting for an answer after the next hitch.

“—I uh, you… you're good, _great_ even, but I’m… I’m just...not, I guess? I dunno,” His palm moved up to shield more of his face from the antagonizing embarrassment it took to say this while they stood not even a foot apart from each other. With Javier’s arms still under his, and his head on the alpha’s shoulder a moment ago they were practically in an embrace. “Why the hell would you ever want… _hrk,_ oh damn it. Ugh, just… please don’t make me say it if you ain’t being serious right now.”

“Ah, Bill…look at me,” Javier sighed fondly before his hand guided Bill’s from his face. Both men’s fingers and palms were callous, but he took it into his own with a tenderness the older outlaw didn’t know someone could touch him with. It alarmed him, almost as much as: “Don’t ever worry about that.”

When Javier leaned up to kiss him it was controlled to gentleness compared to the chaos that was their instincts. It was Bill who first pressed his tongue into the other one’s mouth in a needy flood of emotion with his knee buckle suddenly staggering them both before his back was pressed against the tree once more for leverage. 

If he thought the smell was intoxicating the taste blew him away with his amplified senses. In comparison to the ponytailed shifter’s restraint he showed none with his arms thrown over the slim muscular shoulders to clutch at the back of his blue blazer, but where the pleasantries ended Javier pulled Bill down by both sides of his jaw and shoved his thigh in between dampening spot on his jeans. The knee of his pant leg would be temporarily ruined, though the wetness that seeped through the fabric just fired him up more.

“We need to get you back to the tents, _now_.”

“I...I don’t think I can move like this, just...” Bill panted out honestly already slumped against Javier’s leg while his own turned into lead. He didn’t think his body would take him anywhere right now. “Right here, no one up there can see us if we lay down. —Real quick, and we’ll go after.”

“You really think you’re going to be able to walk after this?” It sounded like he was going to put up an argument against it, but he was already pushing the larger outlaw’s shirt from his pants to feel under it at his chest. “—Get on the ground.”

He did as he was told before Bill got a chance to fluster at how easily he responded to the command, and bit into his lip punishingly while glad that his face was now positioned away. His teeth threatened to break the skin when Javier's slim hands reached around the unbuckle his jeans to feel his waist band slip down over his mess just low enough on his thighs to fully expose him. There were more moans sealed within his mouth that he further buried into the crook of his arm as the other man groped at his ass shamelessly between his fingers before they moved further towards his entrance where the digits circled and massaged outside around the hole.

“Shh,” Javier crooned behind his ear and breathed in the scent before penetrating the slick space.

“ _Shit_ ,” He cursed and dug the tip of his boot into the ground that concealed his curling toes as the finger twisted in and out of him. 

There was an all consuming state that guided him through the waton actions of rearing back into it, and moaning behind his closed lips with every push. His mind was lucid enough to be embarrassed at the behavior, but not enough to hold any dignity to stop. The nerves in his body reacted as if he was suspended on the brink of an orgasm from only minor stimulation. It wasn’t like anything he had felt as a human, and even if he was he knew it wouldn't come close to his previous experiences. When the second finger slipped in Bill clapped his hand over his mouth, but under his palm it was still heard as his rough voice caved into a whine from how loud it was. 

He felt the other man’s breath before Javier’s teeth grazed and bit into his shoulder as his hips stopped rutting to shudder into collapse around the fingers that started to curl knuckle deep in their menstruations. 

“Oh..hah fuck...Javier, Javier please…” the larger outlaw’s voice struggled and hitched like it was wrestling with his last bit of pride. “—Hurry…get in.”

No sooner than the words muttered from his mouth he felt the other man straddle the back of his legs, and push one of his cheeks vulgarly to the side. He felt something firm press against him as the fingers left his body that made him want to melt into the ground before a shock shot through his spine when Javier bucked into him. 

Their fingers laced over Bill’s mouth while his other hand clawed his nails through the dirt as they did their best to muffle the noises that tried to belt out from within his throat. Meanwhile Javier resisted the urge to break skin, and moved to grind his teeth into the collar of the older shifter’s shirt instead to suppress his own grunts and moans as to not alert everyone within the radius of what they are up to. While they laid on the ground they couldn’t be seen, but if someone went to the entrance of the cave and looked down they’d be indecently exposed.

The slick trusts that pushed in and out of Bill became an involuntary tug as something swelled him in place with a white hot feeling of ecstasy that engulfed his senses. For as vocal as he was just a moment before he came with his jaw slack, but nothing came out like a silent scream behind their hands through the final pumps before he felt a faint warmth pool into him.

They both laid there trying to catch their breath though it wasn’t like either of them could move from their positions at the moment anyway for the next minute until Javier would be able to pull out. His forehead rested on the back of Bill’s neck, but he tried not to put too much weight on the man beneath him even if it wasn’t much in comparison.

The large outlaw numbly felt himself be propped back up on his knees in a dreamy post orgasmic state as Javier’s arms looped around him in an attempt to button his waistband. He advantageously leaned into the hold, and moved his face to the side to brush cheeks where he felt the other werewolf’s smile against his dimple.

“Knock it off,” Javier whispered in barely contained amusement, and tried to get them both to their feet. “C’mon, we have to go now.”

He didn’t know how, but he made it up with his hands braced on the alpha’s shoulders while he held his elbows. When their faces met chuckles started to bubble up from Bill’s chest, and his expression broke into a silly grin that spread to Javier. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bill didn’t know exactly where they were headed so instead he focused on not running into any trees, or tripping over something that littered the ground until they got there. The duo clumsily made their way down the hill to the alpha side of camp with shushes that came out more like light laughter on the way. 

When Javier brought him to the entrance of one of the tents the beta took notice on how their placement of each other was spaced out in a more private arrangement than usual from the main campfire. The rustle of the canvas turned his attention back to the ponytailed outlaw who held open the flap for him.

“Classy,” Bill jested as he entered, and felt a soft playful kick to the back of his leg. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Javier stated quickly before he was gone.

Alone in the tent he moved the blankets over to sit on the bedroll while he waited for the other man to return when the indistinguishable noise of a gramophone roared to life in stark contrast to the previous silent night. The panic of Dutch haven come back into camp jolted the large shifter upright. There was absolutely no way he could have sex with their mentor within earshot, so on his hands and knees the outlaw inched toward the opening to peek outside. What he saw was a knee come forward to almost crack into his face on the way in. 

Javier appeared to be distracted in the middle of undoing the front of his shirt when he almost toppled over the beta mid-walk. Only from quick reflexes was he able to catch his balance as Bill narrowly dodged out of the way of his legs to scramble back to where he originally sat.

“Meir— What are you doing down there?” 

The bearded outlaw didn’t risk saying anything though, instead he put a finger up to his lips before he pointed it outside. His companion quizzically followed where he directed until it seemed to dawn on Javier what the issue was.

“Oh, no ones here. We turn it on to let each other know not to come around, and the noise offers a bit of... privacy,” There was a soft thud of fabric as he shed his top wear off his arms to hit the ground before it was kicked somewhere off to the side. Bill didn’t know, his eyes were glued on the half-naked werewolf in front of him for whatever he did next.

Once he stepped out of his boots and on the bedroll Bill leaned back so Javier could kneel above him. Nimble fingers helped him out of his own shirt while the alpha’s mouth headed straight for his neck to kiss down to his shoulder as the flannel began to fall further out of the way. 

With his eyelids closed he couldn’t see them, but he felt two hands press on either side of his chest to lay him fully on the mat after the article of clothing was tossed over his head. Only when the warm touch left him did Bill peek open to view the slim werewolf’s muscular frame raise to tug open his haphazardly closed waistband again. 

When he looked up they caught each other’s gaze, and Javier smiled at him which spurred an immediate urge to reach up to touch him. The beta’s heart pounded as his palm impulsively met with the other outlaw’s jaw to stroke his thumb across his cheekbone while the rest of Bill’s fingertips slipped into the dark fringe like he always wanted to. 

His mate’s hand joined over his to brush his knuckles in a tender gesture that made the skin tingle where it touched. Bill was quick on the discovery that he really liked the gentle attention. Though tiny and simple it may be for someone like him it was completely unfamiliar territory, and he found himself enamored by it. 

He continued to watch on as his wrist lifted in Javier’s hand to pause at his nose where the other shifter angled his head to sniff the soft patch of skin underneath Bill’s palm. The beta recalled his second sex’s extra set of glands there along with the pair on his neck that secreted his own unique smell. There was no doubt after that night their scents would linger on each other, but to bite into one another would purposely extend this. A way to say ‘this person is mine.’

With that knowledge in mind Bill’s breath came to a halt momentarily when Javier’s lips pressed against the surface of his skin before his tongue slid out for a taste. The other werewolf closed his eyelashes while seemingly savoring the flavor, after which he felt teeth graze over that same spot, but before anything happened the alpha’s eyes slipped open to gage his reaction.

“... I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so bashful.”

“—Don’t tease me,” The large outlaw spoke, then regretted it. Not nearly prepared enough for how brittle and unconvincing his tone would be when it left his mouth. To make matters worse for himself his throat jolted out more involuntary noises that further distracted him from a proper response, but he desperately wanted to signal acceptance.

“On which account are you bluffing?”Javier questioned with a coy smile that charmed his face before he stole another soft lick as he waited out the hesitance.

“...” In the reaches of his mind it again asked a reason for someone to value and mark him as something important, but even with how he was conditioned the older shifter still desired it despite everything else. Perhaps even more so than he would without his prior experiences, and the teasing did do something for him too. “...All of ‘em.”

After the admission his suspense was met with the reward of a soft pierce of teeth that finally bit into his skin. Arousal twitched back to priority within his pants at a subtle carnal rasp that came out of the mouth that sucked a possessive bruise over where it previously nipped. In response Bill’s free hand reached out to tug Javier’s pants down to his thighs for the next closest thing to outright begging, and he was ready to do that again too.

Once the alpha looked down to catch the beta admiring his length he obliged to heatedly rip off the rest of their clothes, and tug him closer under the knees to line up their hips. Even at the relatively quick pace they moved the anticipation made the time in between downright suspenseful for Bill, who’s body felt like it was going to spasm by the time the tip pressed to his entrance again. The impatience got to him first, so his leg swung around Javier’s waist to slam him inside with one big thrust. He had figured from their previous round he’d of been prepared enough, but there was a tiny sharp pang at the sudden intrusion that just rolled his eyes back more than anything.

Javier hooked his arm around the leg still in his hand to hold the bearded werewolf’s thigh against his chest before he pulled back to smack into him again, and again. Until under the loud music of the gramophone that belted into the night was the noise of their vulgar grunts and moans that came out in the midst of their passionate rut against one another.

Bill was notably, and unsurprisingly loud between the two. Unable to contain it within himself the more his hips were penetrated and exited to clutch around the erection that slipped outside of him only to promptly slam back in. The rhythm caused his mouth to slack, and it was a perfect target for Javier’s own to slip his tongue inside for a kiss while they both felt his knot start form for the second time. 

Javier released his leg to let it join the other around his waist to assist their thrusts in favor of cupping his face a moment before he broke away to move over one of the beta’s other scent glands on his neck. The werewolf’s lips curled back from his canines before they ripped in harsher than he was conscious of at the time. It brought Bill closer to his climax while he clenched his jaw past the initial yelp that would have left his mouth otherwise to the rough puncture. 

The breathes that came out through his labored pants were tipped with groans while rocked between his lover the mat beneath them. A couple more pushes stretched at full mass and Bill began to spill over both their stomachs. With his fingers buried into Javier’s silky hair with one hand he grabbed onto his shoulder with the other as he clenched and shuddered throughout his orgasm. The tightening around the alpha’s cock took him over the edge with two long self indulgent pumps before he came to a stop.

After his initial climax Javier affectionately licked the remaining beads of blood from Bill’s neck, and then buried his head there while he finished unloading himself in his new mate’s hips for the second time. Unbeknownst in his mind he already planned the third, but for the moment he melted down into the full body embrace that eased around him. If they were feline based he would have purred as the hand in his hair started to massage his scalp in soothing circles.

While he caught his breath Bill felt the base of the member shrink, but still stayed erect inside of him until Javier leaned up to flip him on his side by taking his leg to press both of his knees together. It was a lot more energy than he’d expect from a man who just nailed him twice in a row, yet he looked down at him with determined eyes as his bottom lip was sucked clean into a smirk that the large outlaw found both intimidating and incredibly sexy. 

Bill was further intoxicated by the view of the other man, who’s eyelids then fluttered as he slowly pulled and pushed himself back in to fully appreciate how easily he glided within the slick cum coated walls. He tried to keep his own eyes open until they had to flinch shut once the tip reached up to his prostate again.

“We still have to do the other side,” Javier’s voice dropped a husk, and easily snatched Bill’s closest arm up from its hold on the blanket to bring the one clean unmarked wrist to his lips. First, mouthing as soft and slowly as he fucked him over the surface before his teeth broke beneath it. 

Even as the beta seized around the erection the thrusts were kept deliberate and smooth with a hand still pressed down on his knees that had begun to squirm. The more he moved the more weight was given to hold them in place, so Bill looked up quizzically to ask what he was playing at. However the answer was obvious on the expression that was met while Javier looked down at him like the world’s largest mouse. His smile had slid into a tiny expectant grin that baited the other outlaw forward to ask for more.

“—P-please can….” He started and cleared his throat before fading off in a shiver while his inner ridges were raked over as he tried to speak. His hand was allowed to return to the mat when the alpha leaned down to lick the shell of Bill’s ear.

“It’s okay I can wait,” Javier goaded then moved back to get a good look at the conflict on the beta’s features, to him holding off a bit for that expression was well worth it. 

_Goddamn it, why am I like this,_ Bill’s face was pinched in embarrassment from the treatment while he struggled through a wave of lust. His convictions were already cracked, it was just a matter of forming the words in his scattered brain. 

“I… I-I need you,” He breathed quick, and leaned up to kiss the other outlaw. In truth the action gave him a bit of confidence to continue, odd for his foul mouth to fail him now. “Fuck me again, p-please.”

Javier increased his pace with the next trust then marked Bill’s final gland on his neck. When he pulled up to admire his handy work the other werewolf gave a satisfied lick to his lips while he began to knot for the third time.

Bill’s knees were finally free to hike one over the bedding for a deeper angle, and used this position for leverage to push back into the alpha’s hips for as long as his body would allow him. It was hard to keep up the movements while purposefully holding tight around the erection as each wet smack made him feel weaker and more thoughtless. Finally he collapsed when Javier reached around his thick thigh to grope at his balls and base before he gave a couple of strokes that threw him into his next orgasm.

In the haze of it his vision focused on the other man’s untouched neck dipped close to his face, and before he knew what he was doing more of Javier’s scent blissfully filled his nose when his canines bit into the tan skin next to the long pale scar across his throat. It caused another sweet honeyed curse to spill out of alpha who dropped onto his elbow while he received the love bite. Bill sucked and moved his tongue in circles over the bruise that would form as he came pinned between his mate’s hand and groin. 

When his head hit the pillow in his final twitches his lover was quick to come forward and kiss away the little stains of blood that remained. Javier’s final hiccupped grunts slipped into his mouth as their movements stilled, and this time the other werewolf did actually seem spent. After they broke away he rested his sweaty forehead against the beta’s equally damp temple while they again could do nothing, but gasp until they regained the ability to speak.

Once Javier was able to pull out of him Bill shifted slightly on his back to allow the other outlaw room to lay down next to him, where the beta gave him an affectionate lopsided grin when he looked over at him. 

A smile tugged on the alpha’s lips in return before they pressed to his forehead a couple of moments to bask in the euphoria until he broke away to lazily drag over the heap of his clothes. He watched Javier rustle through his pockets to pull them out a post-sex cigarette each, and handed one over to the dreamy eyed beta who propped himself up from the pillow to take it.

“Uck,” Was the next noise that came from Bill when he moved, and became conscious of the sticky aftermath splattered across his chest. 

Javier chuckled at his reaction before he passed over his already filthy pants to temporarily wipe off with after taking care of his own stomach. The older outlaw said his thanks while he tried to rub off his separate messes the best he could before the article of clothing was discarded back into the rest of the pile. 

“We can just wash those with us tomorrow,” The werewolf next to him spoke before he took a drag, and eyed Bill who did the same.

“Don’t cha have to go on guard?”

“In the afternoon, but John should be out for dinner by then if you just want to hang out here,” Javier’s free hand reached out to twirl the end of Bill’s hair where it kicked slightly behind his ear. “I don't think the rest would appreciate you coming back smelling like you do now.”

“They would _not_ ,” He said simply with a pleased face, since it’s not like he’d want to go anywhere else to begin with. At the end of his words Bill slumped against Javier’s side in contentment before he looked over and they kissed again. This one was soft with reassurance out of the heat of the moment, and it popped into his mind that this was the first time he ever felt loved like this. 

Part of him wanted to share how much it meant, but he also didn’t want to sound inexperienced or too easy to please. To explain how special it was to him Bill would have to delve into what he had only kept to himself, and he was too happy to go there tonight. For now he just rested there comfortably, satisfied enough to bask in his company.

“Hey,” Javier chimed in after he pulled back and took

another inhale. While he laid lounged on his elbow his finger lifted to his neck to playfully nudge where it pointed. Bill’s eyes followed the direction to the clean unmarked area on one side of the outlaw’s throat. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Well, ‘cuse me,” He grinned and leaned forward to comply in completing the matching set as he felt Javier’s head tilt to rest on his with a pleasant sigh that breathed smoke from his mouth. “—There.”

As Bill cleaned the soft brush of red from his skin, and their cigarettes burned to the filters they pushed outward on the tarp behind their heads to put them out on the grass. After his was discarded the beta settled down comfortably on his back before his large arms pulled the other outlaw to his chest. With his head next to him on the pillow he felt a warm peck on the side cheek when he let out a yawn.

“G’night,” He said with a sleepy smile, and bumped their heads together affectionately.

“Buenas noches,” Javier spoke softly in a phrase Bill recognized enough as a parrot of his own, then one he didn’t, but he was too tired right that second to ask. Instead he let it be for the night. “Te amo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being cheeky when I made John an omega, but writing this chapter I realized I incidentally made him give birth so RIP John

The birds whistled a sweet melody to greet one another in the sunlight of the next morning. It’s gentle glow peeked past the tree canopy to cast splotches of warmth over the canvas tent Javier slept within. From where he laid cocooned in the arms of his new mate it was too blissful of a slumber to awake from, so instead he nestled down into the spot for a more leisurely amount of time.

Beneath his contentment the outlaw retained the knowledge of his prior commitments, and there were a few things he wanted to get done before it was his turn on guard duty. However before Javier even came around to the idea of rousing to at least find his pocket watch, he tuned into Bill’s breathing to find him still within a heavy sleep. With half of his body draped over top of the large werewolf he could feel his chest rise and fall in deep intakes with a soft snore between the peaceful rhythm of his heart beat.

From where his head laid next to Bill’s on the pillow Javier’s eyes finally slipped open only to observe what he could of the unconscious man through his sleep tossed hair and beard. Famously grumpy or animated when awake, it wasn’t often Javier was able to view him so indiscriminately at complete ease. 

Aboard that train of thought his brain intrusively reminded himself of all that he witnessed in their late night rendezvous. The corner of his mouth tugged against the sheets in memory at the same time Javier knew he needed to rise then before he got too horny, and tempted into having sex again once Bill woke up. They were already too grimy as well as the other outlaw would probably be hungry when he finally got out of bed. 

He got the idea to sneak out, and get their breakfast as a nice little surprise. His companion would appreciate it, and he needed to go over to the human side of camp to ask someone to retrieve Bill a spare set of clothes anyway. The two could shift and run as wolves to the little spot Javier had in mind, but he’d still need something to change into once they were finished up.

Softly as he could the smaller werewolf slipped downward from the circle of Bill’s arms to crawl toward the trunk that contained his wardrobe. Javier watched from over his shoulder while he dressed himself, and looped a red scarf around his shirt collar to secure it over his freshly bruised neck. Strangely it felt nice to hide something there besides the silver-cut scar that dragged across his skin in between the new discoloration. A thought crossed his mind that it looked like a bizarre blushing smile, and he felt himself silly enough to visibly frown at that.

Javier tied the knot and crept towards the entrance until he looked back once more at his mate to pull the blanket up to his chin. He resisted the urge to touch him any further in fear that he’d wake up before finally the alpha stepped out into the morning.

The werewolf treaded lightly across the camp set in a figure eight as he brushed his hair with his fingers the best he could before it was pulled back into a ponytail. Within the smaller loop that only consisted of the alpha’s tents, set aside for sleep and privacy while the heat went on, Javier was courteous to be quiet for those who’d been on the night watch. Any one awake would be over on the human side for breakfast with the others. There the camp functioned like normal with the rest of the bulk of their setup that made the lower ring. To the right nestled in the middle of a hill was the cave they came from the previous night where the betas were bunkered down for the season.

Unlike them it was good for his side of the species wheel to be out and about where their scents could claim the territory. The only exceptions were the ones bonded to nullify their body’s passive reaction to attract a mate. Their punctures had an opposite effect to each other, the marked betas or omegas taking on the smell of the alpha and in turn the bite he received strengthened his own. Although the two people in front of him would hardly notice anything different about him.

“Good morning Mrs. Grimshaw, Pearson,” Javier greeted politely as he walked up to the humans next to the food cart who did in return. “...Has anyone been up to the cave to give everyone else their food?”

“No, not yet. Why?” Susan asked and looked up from the coffee she held in her hand.

“I need to ask a favor,” Javier attempted to brush off any bashfulness while he mentally assured himself that he was an adult man, and this wasn’t weird. Still never the type to boast about his love affairs, or involve someone else in private matters it felt odd to ask for help in regards to them. He kept his voice down between them while the werewolf avoided looking at Pearson. “When you go up can you grab me an extra pair of Bill’s clothes?”

“Oh,” He tried to keep down any redness from his cheeks as Mrs. Grimshaw’s face raised in understanding before the woman nodded. “Yes I can drop them off at your tent.”

“Ah, thank you,” Javier breathed in relief at the ease of her helpfulness. He didn’t know he had held it, but now that the air filtered back through his nose a new presence was picked up on the breeze.

“—Well you smell very much like yourself this morning,” John Marston’s distinct rough voice approached from behind him to rest his elbow on Javier’s shoulder.

“Hush,” He playfully shoved him away while the other two went back to what they were doing. “You, on the other hand, do _not._ I would have guessed Abigail was standing next to me.”

“Why thank you,” The other werewolf grinned suggestively. “Best time of the year, you know? I just came over to get her morning coffee, like the romantic mate I am.”

“So you're not the only one who’s getting to enjoy themselves?” Javier engaged in friendly banter while he got a third cup to pour the coffee in.

“And you?” Cracked back from his friend.

“I was just headed back,” He smiled and handed over a steaming mug to John. 

“Need any help?”

“Yeah… actually,” Javier turned to the pot of stew, able to carry both cups in one hand by the handles but two bowls would be difficult. “Can you grab one of those?”

They got breakfast, and started to head back across camp to the tents on the other side. Silently he hoped to himself that Bill hadn’t woken up yet to find him not there.

“So Maid Marion is the type that likes to be spoiled in the morning?” John smirked at him, and Javier grinned at the thought.

“He was still snoring when I left,” He shook his head honestly before they went quiet out of courtesy to the moody inhabitants. When he came to his tent Javier carefully leaned to set the cups down on the trunk, and then took the other bowl from John with a soft ‘gracias’.

His friend parted with a wordless wave, and crept back to Abigail while Javier ducked under the flap to greet his own mate. He’d figured the strong smell of the coffee would’ve roused the beta even a little, but when he looked over Bill’s face was hidden under his blazer from yesterday. The ponytailed outlaw couldn’t help the affectionate smirk that hung off his cheek as he set the food down to crawl over. 

“Hey,” He plucked the fabric off to look at the sleeping man who’s brow tensed now unshielded from the light behind his eyelids. Bill slowly blinked awake to stare up at him until a dopey smile grew on his sleepy expression. It called for a kiss so Javier dipped down for a brief peck, and set his jacket to the side once more. When he pulled back he had to speak before Bill got the chance to cut him off. “There’s food if you want it.”

The other outlaw paused the return pursuit of his lips to sit up, and sniff the air a moment until he stretched to pop his back with a long yawn. His large palm moved to rub some consciousness into his face while Javier’s eyes took an appreciative stroll along Bill’s broad silhouette unbeknownst to him. 

He wanted to reach out and touch him again, and reminded himself they _were_ in an appropriate relationship to do so. Spurred on by the notion his hands reached out to stroke down to Bill’s arms from his shoulders where Javier perched his chin in their wake.

“Good morning,” He smiled with his official greeting as he felt Bill’s quickened heartbeat and warm body through the front of the thin shirt he’d put on earlier. From this position he could get a view of the other outlaw’s reddened profile. He already knew that the other man wouldn’t be used to contact, but he appeared to like it. If his new mate was touched-starved that wasn’t a problem, he could give him all the physical affection he wanted. 

“Um— G’morning,” Bill uttered in an uncharacteristic quiet voice, but eased backwards with a small smile of his own before he settled in with a chirp. 

_Encantador._ “How are you feeling?” He tilted his head to gently rest his cheek while he awaited an answer.

“A lot better actually,” Bill said in pleasant surprise, but stopped short like something was on his mind. “...But, uh… What is that? Those noises?”

“You’re chirping,” Javier answered while he thought of how to explain it. “It’s not something alphas do, but it’s sort of a relaxed affectionate noise… Let’s me know you’re feeling safe and cozy.”

“That’s… so embarrassing,” He could hear the wince in Bill’s voice.

“Really? I think it’s _cute_ ,” The ponytailed man grinned into his mate’s skin as he teased him. Oh, how he loved those strangled squabbles Bill made when he got taken back by something.

“I’m not cute!” The beta squirmed, but only went as far to turn and face him with that grumpy expression of his.

“Heh oh, no. I’m going to have to disagree with you there,” He went forward to drape his arms around the larger shifter’s neck so he could lean against his chest, their cheeks pressed together before Javier turned to kiss it. 

“K-knock it off,” Bill bluffed while he could feel the corners of the man’s mouth fight off a smile against his own.

“I don’t think I will,” Javier pulled back to look at him, and raised his eyebrows playfully while he moved one of his clothed knees over Bill’s naked thighs.

The mood was ruined once Bill’s face twisted in disgust as he went to brace himself right in the middle of a bowl of food the two had both momentarily forgotten about.

“—Uck,” He groaned while he observed the hand he’d just dunked in stew.

“You can have that one,” Javier humored, but was able to resist a laugh as he leaned off him to sit back. “At least we can bathe after this... Is it any good?”

“...” Bill paused to give his dirty thumb a testing lick. “Eh, ain’t too bad today.”

He grabbed his own bowl to eat, and tried not to focus on the beta while he cleaned off the rest of his hand. The former mentality Javier had of not getting filthier turned to be quite frail of an idea now that Bill was awake to interact with him. There was blame that could be placed on his current hormones, but in honesty he was happy to enable them in the afterglow of their first night together. 

“How did you carry all this back here?” Bill asked when he handed him his coffee after a small ‘thank you’.

“John was up to get Abigail some too, so he helped me out after I asked Mrs. Grimshaw about your clothes… Maybe I should have mentioned bringing some extra blankets too.” Javier spoke as he watched Bill begin to inch the sheet over to bundle it more around him.

After it had been pointed out the other werewolf looked up in confusion like he was waiting for him to expand on it. Javier had begun to think Dutch and Hosea never expected Bill to actually land a mate with the varied knowledge he had on these topics.

“No one told you about nesting?”

“Like a bird?” He responded, but his grin was unserious.

“No,” Javier snorted as Bill’s smirk grew bigger. “Remember when John got pregnant and he started hoarding a bunch of crap? It’s like that, but yours will go away once your heat is over.”

“Okay yeah, I remember. We were all told to stay clear of it so I never actually saw one. Is that what it is, blankets and shit?”

“Pretty much,” He said before he took a drink of his own coffee. “Anything cozy really… Blankets, pillows, clothes, stuff like that.”

“Hm,” Bill seemed to consider something for a moment. “...Yeah, that does sound nice.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“—Ah, no. You ain’t have to go and do that,” The beta straightened up, and tried to wave off the trouble. “I’ll find something, or make do.”

“I don’t mind. Besides… you haven’t even tried standing up yet,” Javier smirked at Bill’s sudden widened eyes, and the flushed silent acceptance that followed. However he wasn’t done. “Do you think you’ll be able to make it to the water to get a bath?”

“—Shut up!” He bristled to the amused alpha’s delight, and shoved more food in his mouth. “I’ll be fine.”

Javier winked at him from over the rim of his cup before he finished the drink to set his empty dishes together. Afterward he began to gather up their dirty clothes, and pack what they needed to clean off with in a bag to take with them. 

“Your clothes should be here by the time we get back, so let’s go on all fours,” The outlaw informed while he unbuttoned his shirt. “Are you about ready?”

“Uh yeah,” Bill took his last bite of food from where it paused on the way to his mouth. 

The look on Javier’s face was smug while he watched the large man transform to his equally huge wolf body. When he’d first seen it he thought with his thick brown coat that Bill looked more like a bear than a canine. It wasn’t unnatural for an alpha in this area to grow to around his size, but for a beta it was a little bit more rare. 

Down south as far as Mexico their werewolves began to look a bit more like coyotes, the lighter fur and slimmer bodies helped them not overheat in the far hotter climates. So in these lands they were both a bit of an oddity; A cornier part of his mind toyed with the idea that it was only right they be together, but he’d be damned if he ever said something like that aloud.

When he stepped down on his own paws Javier picked up the bag between his teeth and headed out of the tent. His tail brushed under Bill’s chin playfully as he walked past him to lead to the spot he had in mind.

It was a private little pool set between two steep hills choppy with rock ledges. A stream ran between them, and at some point enough boulders had broken free to make a small natural dam that filled the pit with water. Javier had stumbled upon it and although he was disappointed at the lack of fish to be caught, the spring was a delight to take a private dip in. 

In the time he carefully set down the bag beside a large slanted stone that slid halfway into the water Bill whisked by to jump with a big splash that threw droplets on his tan fur. It looked fun, so Javier backed up a couple of feet to leap through the air, and plunge beneath the pleasantly cool surface. When he burst upward in his human form again he found Bill floating on his back as a refreshed sigh left his mouth.

“Hah, this feels great,” The large man turned over to stand on his feet, and wipe the water from his eyes so he could open them. “How’d you find this place?”

“I robbed a coach about five miles north of here,” He informed with a bit of satisfaction in his voice from the other werewolf’s enjoyment of it. “Lucky find, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Bill responded while Javier swam over to the bag to pull out their dirty clothes. He threw the outlaw his shirt and pants as he followed behind to help before they got busy scrubbing soap into the fabric. 

Javier ringed out his button-up from yesterday, and laid it out of the way while he turned his attention to his pants. A whistle blew from his lips as he held them up in front of him; the knee was a bit stiff where Bill had grinded his ass on it, and others parts were further discolored from when they used them to wipe off afterward.

“Ah,” Bill turned away as the cheeky werewolf smirked at him, but the tips of his ears were still bright red in absence of his face. “—Sorry.”

“Don’t lose the rest of your hair over it,” He said then grinned at the other werewolf’s flabbergasted expression that whipped around to gape at him, prior embarrassment forgotten.

“ _Ohh,_ just you wait you little bastard,” Bill scoffed, and pointed a finger at him after he balled up his clothes to throw them next to Javier's. “Your twenties ain’t gonna last forever!”

“I’ll have you know the men in my family have great hair,” Javier gloated as he messed with him.

“Is it to compensate for your bad attitudes?”

“Ha, _you’re_ saying _I_ have a bad attitude, amigo?”

“Arthur says I’m the authority, so _yeah.”_ Bill grinned and flicked water at him. “With a capital ‘ _B_ ’.”

“...Now spell the rest of it,” He took the challenge with excitement, and rolled the wet pants in his hands to swipe at the large outlaw.

It hit the beta’s chest as he lunged forward to dunk him under the water. Bubbles surged from his nose to keep it out of his nostrils before he came up with a splash that didn’t give the other man the same courtesy. Bill sputtered and snorted while he sent a wave in his general direction quite accurately with how loud Javier laughed.

He leaped through it to shove the bearded outlaw under the surface when a hand reached out to drag him down too. Javier held his breath, and closed his eyes as he was pulled beneath the water again where he felt the beta kiss him. While they were still submerged he circled his arms over Bill’s neck before they came up, and pushed his tongue past his lips when they opened for air. Two hands held his waist, so he wrapped his legs around the other man to assist in being playfully carried back to the rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how I was going to top three sex scenes prior to this chapter even after the first split into two, but I’ve decided the theme of this fic is just unadulterated fanservice switching off from fluff with a little bit of horny to maximum horny. Proceed:


	4. Chapter 4

The bonded pair laid their clothes flat to dry near the top of the large slanted rock that rested partly submerged in the water. Javier sat towards the bottom of it to wade at the edge of the pool before he ushered the bearded outlaw to join him.

“Here,” He grabbed the soap, and then turned to Bill with his hand out. “No, come closer...”

Javier guided the confused man by the shoulders to have him sit down with his back to him. Once his hands were properly lathered he rubbed the soap onto Bill's skin as it shivered over with goosebumps until he eased into his touch. A soft groan was heard from in front of him while his palms felt over the tension in the muscles beneath them. 

By the time he smoothed over Bill’s neck to massage his scalp the alpha would’ve guessed that he was probably supporting most of his body weight. His head tilted back to let out a sigh while sudds were scratched into his beard that prompted a rough clear of his throat.

 _What a shame._ The werewolf must have started to recognize the sensation of his chirps, but Javier had quite enjoyed them.

“Do you like that?” He asked rhetorically with a fond expression as he continued to the larger man’s collar bones.

“Mmhm,” Bill hummed perfectly content from somewhere deep within his trance of bliss.

When Javier reached downward to clean the front he watched the beta’s brow begin to tense while he moved to stroke over the curve of his pecs and kneed soap into his chest hair. To go lower he held Bill close to reach his ribs that started to expand in heavy huffs the more he touched him.

His hands had to move under other outlaw’s arms next to get his stomach and hips, but he kept the physical proximity of their bodies. There Javier’s glides slowed down to move a bit more sensually at the crease where Bill’s thighs met his torso. On his legs the alpha’s touches were in truth very self-indulgent of his own desires. 

He couldn’t remember just when the idea had spurred inside his head, but for a long time the slightly greener outlaw had wanted to get his hands on them. Whenever it was that he noticed his new comrade with the almost permanent grumpy pout that walked around trying to act like a big man, did so on two of the biggest legs in camp. Seemingly with no idea he even had them along with everyone else, it drove Javier insane.

So, carthic it felt to hook his hands under Bill’s thighs to feel up to his knees, then squeezing and rubbing along the curves to smear the suds to the front of them until he was satisfied. After that part was done his palms looped back around to wash the inner part of his legs in a steady rhythm that had both limbs fallen apart to rest limp on his elbows. 

As nice as it was to see the other man so relaxed, Javier had to wonder if Bill was aware of how vulgar his position had just become. Where he melted in his hands the beta left himself spread wide open, hard cock lifted out of the water with a subtle moan heard each time the movements on his wet skin headed south.

“Lift your hips,” Javier instructed in a soft voice before he got more soap to spread over the curve of Bill’s backside that he’d readjusted to obediently raise above the water.

Under his fingertips he could feel the muscles tremble slightly to support themselves after entering such a lethargic state. They circled his cheeks before Javier slid in to rub up between them, and then further to pump his erection clean.

His own twitched and ached while it pressed against Bill’s lower back. It craved attention, meanwhile it’s owner soaked in the view his eyes were tunneled on for a little longer. He was the type of man that got off on the pride boost made when someone turned into putty from his actions, but he was already breathing heavy when an involuntary rut of his hips brought a grunt from his lips.

It was the only thing that had snapped Bill out of his haze before he straightened up to blink like he had just woken from a long nap. Javier would have been more than happy to rub one out for him, even if technically he was fully lathered up now, but the bearded outlaw tried to feign composure with his entire body flushed as his chest rose roughly to take in air.

Bill swiveled to sit down completely, however before he got to ask what was up with him Javier was dragged forward onto his lap. It was a much warmer and comfier seat so he accepted it graciously, and wrapped his legs around to settle against the beta’s chest once he passed off the soap.

Javier curled in slightly at the first contact on his lower back as he felt Bill’s palms smooth up to his shoulders in long strokes. He had to agree, it did really feel nice to be cleaned by someone else, although he couldn’t remember the last time he’d experienced it. The hotel girls would provide one, but he hasn’t paid for one of those in years. Unlikely it would be for someone to cut his throat there, or even have the right kind of knife, however the outlaw found he simply could not turn his brain off long enough to enjoy it. Right now he was able to unwind with his muscles as fingertips felt over and into the divets between them. 

A sweet sigh left his mouth with his chin tucked against Bill’s shoulder while the other werewolf scratched soap into Javier’s scalp. Surprisingly gentle and careful not to tug the dark strands in his work, he began to untangle his hair until his fingers ran through it smoothly. It felt so nice Javier was a bit sad when Bill had to move onto his arms. 

A soft grip on his shoulders leaned him back enough to smooth over his torso, and caress his sides to eventually settle on the alpha’s hips. Javier would have to move away so he could get his legs, though instead they idled there awhile until the alpha felt a squeeze that made him jolt.

“–Hey,” He swatted Bill’s chest and pushed himself back so the beta’s large hands could wrap around his thighs.

“I ain’t do nothing,” Bill spoke with a funny little grin that said he was full of shit.

“You’re a bad lair Bill Williamson,” His calves were lifted as Javier huffed in an unserious manner until they were used to yank him forward again. A palm pressed over his cock, and cleaned his groin before slipping behind to get the back. 

It technically made his turn complete, but still covered in suds they sat there a moment to kiss while Bill lingered on his erection. Incredible willpower it took to pull away, however with his arms wrapped around him Javier could feel the beta’s back begin to get sticky.

“Come on, let's wash off. The soap is beginning to dry on your back.” 

They slipped back into the pool to finally clean the soap off themselves under the water. Javier dipped down to scrub his hair beneath the surface before he raised to ring it out like he had done prior with his clothes 

“Hey.”

Javier felt a shift in the water as he turned to the other man, who had sunken back down to his shoulders to stare up at him with an ornery look in his eyes. With an eyebrow raised he waited curiously before Bill leaned forward like they were going to share something private.

“Can I suck you off?”

Stuck somewhere between a “ _huh_ ?”, “ _hm_ ?”, or “ _what_?” Javier sputtered a short tongue-tied response at the sudden inquiry. He hadn’t known just what he’d expected, but he sure didn’t predict Bill’s request.

“Well— I mean,” The alpha coughed into his fist to clear his throat with his gaze turned away from Bill’s satisfied expression. While he recovered to a more casual demeanor his cheeks still felt hot as Javier propped himself back onto rock to raise his hips out of the water. It was enough to break shallow on the underside of his thighs, and the eager eyes that followed his exposure already had him half hard. “The answer is never _no_.”

From where he sat he watched Bill’s mischievous expression perk at the permission before the outlaw swam forward to run his hands up his legs, and squeeze his hips again. Javier spread them apart to accommodate the space of the other man while he laid back on his elbows to enjoy this.

A groan bled from the back of his throat when his cock was raised, and a wet kiss was mouthed between the base and his balls. Bill’s lips began to move up his shaft as he licked over the sensitive skin while the rest started to be massaged in gentle slickened pumps behind it. 

Javier didn’t want to miss any of it, but he had to close his eyes when a rough thumb swirled around the head to coex and smear the precum that had leaked out. A sudden shift in sensation from the callus digit to a warm stroke of Bill’s tongue sent a shiver up his midsection, and a gasp from his mouth. Once traded places to taste what came out with a pleased hum the other werewolf sucked the tip the rest of the way within his lips to repeat the motions of his finger.

The rock beneath him was rough when he started to fidget, so Javier wrapped his legs around the bearded outlaw’s broad shoulders to curl his toes against his back. All the while he focused to keep his hips from trusting forward into Bill’s open mouth that continued to suck him in deeper. Moans escaped from his own as the alpha’s fingers found the back of his mate’s hair for something to hold onto. 

Javier continued to watch as the other man’s head continued to bob lower until he could feel himself start to wedge within his throat. A reflex swallowed in rejection of the intrusion, but on the surface only Bill’s eyebrows knitted as he continued to move on past it. Soon small exerted noises vibrated up his shaft while below the beta’s eyes began to gloss over from the work when they blinked open, despite his mouth still greedily taking him in unaffected.

“Ah, you’re really good at this,” Javier sighed breathless between his words, and rubbed Bill’s head in approval which caused a deep moan within the other man’s stuffed lips. He hissed at the sudden arousal as his fingers switched back to clasp onto the brown hair underneath them. The stimulation stirred his mind before he was able to regain focus on the reaction he got from the compliment.

“Do you like it when I praise you?” One hand stayed fisted within the locks, but the other moved to stroke Bill’s face that had tensed up like he’d embarrassed him. Javier’s thumb wiped the wetness from one of his mate’s eyelashes that then winced open in a contemptuous, but perverse looking pout. “...Now, that's a _great_ look.”

Among the swell of pleasure in his groin he could feel his cock twitch inside Bill’s mouth when he pridefully broke eye contact in admittance, and squeeze them shut to throw himself back into what he was doing. Though Javier’s soon after had to flutter too as he came closer to his orgasm with the other outlaw’s nose pressed into his pubic hair. 

“D-damn it…” Javier moaned an appreciatory curse as he started to become overwhelmed by the contractions that attempted to choke from the same place that emitted the hungry muffled groans that escaped with every wet dip of the head in his hands. “Ay—“

He jostled Bill lightly with his knot signaling more than anything what was about to happen as it spread the other’s already wide mouth painfully, and forced the beta back to deliver a last few sucks to the tip. It was difficult, but Javier kept one eye open to watch the outlaw try to swallow his first long shot down his already fatigued throat. Only short to a last few beads that hit the man’s work-reddened lips, and splattered his beard when he pulled off for a needed gasp.

It would be inconvenient to go all the way here, but when he watched Bill’s tongue further lick what had landed on his face Javier could’ve fucked his skin raw against the rock. Maybe even muddy on the bank of the watering hole in the light of day for anyone to stumble upon. Instead he resisted to pull the other werewolf up for a kiss, and took them both in his hand to press their erections together. He used the next shot of cum to slick his strokes around the beta’s cock while Bill moaned in his mouth.

“You did such a good job,” He whispered after he led Bill’s head to the side to kiss the bruises on his neck too. Like this Javier knew he’d still be hard after his knot was gone, but he was more focused on returning the favor before they headed back to camp. There he’d take his mate just how he wanted, for now he’d just satiate their lust for the trip.

Javier could feel the other werewolf shutter from the palms that gripped his shoulders, and the legs that straddled his thighs. Unable to hold himself up, Bill sank until he knelt with his forearms on either side of the alpha’s scarred face as he continued to jerked them off. 

“Everything you do feels so nice,” The whines muffled behind Bill’s clenched jaw, and the scent he could still pick up under his own from where his face was nuzzled beneath the larger man’s beard were delicious to him. 

Javier found Bill’s smell to be a bit unique too; much like his size it was a bit more masculine, but still sweet and alluring to his senses. It was nice to be with him this close where he could smell nothing else besides his distinctive presence. The alpha found it eased the stress from the surrounding world to just focus on and enjoy it.

“That's it,” He coaxed next to his ear. “Cum for me.”

It must’ve been hard for Bill to keep silent because his moans were strangled against Javier’s shoulder while he pumped the werewolf through his orgasm. He came with a thrust into the alpha’s hand, and panted there momentarily before he sat up with a bewildered look in his dilated eyes.

“We… we gotta go.”

“Right,” Javier firmly nodded in agreement before the two quickly wiped off to scramble for their things. He got the bag to shove the clothes inside, and caught the rest Bill threw to him after he checked the time. They only had an hour, so once packed up it was a whirlwind back to camp. 

When they got there the gramophone had already roared to life for another pair, with no need to break apart from each other inside the tent fur dissipated to press their skin together in a heated frenzy. Both of them were on their feet for only seconds before they fell onto the bedroll as Bill’s heel caught a folded set of clothes with some extra pairs of blankets. 

Javier had practically already started to crawl on top of him prior to being on his knees to move in between the beta’s legs, but before he did anything else he felt an urge to spend time with the other outlaw’s mouth. Their tongues slid together while the alpha frotted with every shiver he got from Bill’s hands that groped up his body. His own were within the bearded man’s hair until he became overwhelmed to do the same with the thighs that pressed to either side of him.

When he leaned up from their frantic liplock his head already spun with what he had in mind next. Javier never did get to properly fuck Bill from behind where he could get a good look, so he guided the other werewolf onto his knees. The only downside being that he couldn’t see his face like this. It was a tough decision to make, but they only had a limited amount of time so he had to pick one.

“Ain’t we just going to get filthy again like this?”

“Only in the right way,” Javier crooned from above him. “I can’t leave you like this.”

His hands indulgently groped the extra weight of the larger man’s ass before he lifted, and dropped it to watch the bounce. Javier looked down to Bill who had raised a hand up to cover his face.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” The alpha said in a cheeky voice while his thumbs rubbed circles into the skin beneath them.

“ _I_ _’m not,”_ Bill denied it unconvincingly, even when turned away from him it wasn’t that believable.

Javier decided not to tease him further, and instead ran his finger between Bill’s cheeks to stripe a line of wetness over the hole it came from. He was given a better position when the other man dropped to his elbows to cover his noisy mouth with the pillow. The first moan had broken before he even slipped anything in, and he didn’t intend to let them stop until they were done.

His dark eyes watched Bill’s back muscles tense as he arched into the penetration, and met the second digit with a clench. Javier knew it wasn’t from pain because he felt it as the beta shoved down on to his knuckles. The fingers continued to curl and work him open until the alpha was satisfied to swap to his neglected erection.

There was an initial gasp before Javier clamped his mouth closed past a long moan while he fully seated himself against the other man’s ass. It felt fantastic to be buried in him, but he politely held still until Bill pressed back on his groin for more. Only then did he move to ogle how his dick disappeared into the wet space for the first couple of thrusts before he started to buck in quicker.

Javier kept that faster pace, and began to clap into Bill’s backside in a steady rhythm. The werewolf beneath him’s knees started to slide apart until he practically laid down on the bedroll for the alpha to lift up, and drill down into him. His hand stroked the angle between the beta’s torso and his thigh in awe of the hidden flexibility before he spread the other man’s cheeks wide with his palms. They supported the rest of his weight as he rolled his cock inside the deepest reaches it could pound. 

Although muffled by the pillow Javier could still faintly hear Bill curse the lord's name, among other things through his fit of squirming. It was harder for the outlaw suspended in the air with nothing to chew on besides his own lip to control the volume of his vocal cords. He whined as he felt the pressure begin to build in his balls before his base started to swell in place.

“Tell me when you’re going to cum,” Javier grunted through his teeth.

“Now,” He barked out urgently, and buried his face back into the pillow as Javier reached into what little space that was left between Bill’s hips and the ground to fondle the head of his dripping cock. In his hand he caught the warm liquid that shot from it so when the beta collapsed later it wouldn’t be in his own mess.

The alpha had a couple more slams in him before he started to fill his load completely within Bill’s hips. Fuzzy in the forefront of his mind Javier lowered his head to rest it in between the other outlaw’s shoulder blades as he came. Once it was over he wiped off his dirty hand in the grass next to them to bring up both, and hold his mate like a large pillow. 

What a great day it would be if he could spend it all like this instead of having to leave. Javier dreaded it, but he had to eventually reach for the bag he’d dropped to dig out his watch to check the time with a not so pleasant groan. 

“Mmh? What time is it?” Bill muttered sleepy, but clear with his head now turned so it wasn’t facing the fabric anymore.

“I need to get dressed,” He informed the bearded man who now shared his sound of disapproval, and dropped his face back down into the pillow. Javier chuckled at him while he nodded in agreement at the sentiment. “I know…”

After he dragged himself upright to dress himself for a second time Javier looked back to Bill that sported the most pitiful expression he’d ever seen the other outlaw pull.

“Don’t look at me like that,” The alpha chastised him playfully as they both cracked smiles before Bill fully slumped over on his side to face him.

“Guard shifts still running the same amount of time?” He questioned while he watched the werewolf search for his red scarf lost somewhere under the clothes and blankets.

“Yes,” Javier gave up, and pulled his orange one out of the trunk to tie around his collar, but before he left the tent he retraced his steps to give Bill one last kiss. “So just try to take a nap, and I should be back by the time you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to the anon who told me they liked this fic on my tumblr. This is for you baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who made it this far! I haven’t posted a fic in years so I’m a bit intimidated and a lot excited at sharing. I hope you liked it!!


End file.
